Balto Interchanging Relationships
by Timk
Summary: (Balto) Star stumbles into Steele as he commits a terrible crime...


Interchanging relationships  
By Tim Kilminster 

Our story begins on the outskirts of Nome, in a secluded area, Nothing stirs, a small layer of snow covers the ground and the citizens of Nome stay warm in there houses, A strong wolf perched on top a mountain, bay's at the full moon, his eyes a cold blue, smooth as silk, he watches the moon lit sky, a drop of blood falls from his mouth, splat onto the cold snow, staining it, poisoning it, his eye glances down as the blood spreads through the pure white snow. 

Steele- a small drop of blood can spoil something as pure as the snow that lies upon the ground. A single Wolf can spoil a world in which we live. 

We meet our gang as they wonder home from an evening meeting, chatting about things that were disguised, as they turn into a dark alleyway they notice a creature moving amongst the shadows, they hear the scream of a young dog. A Street light flickers on; it beams down the alleyway piercing the light and displays the shadow of a killer on a blooded brick wall. A second scream as the killer displays a blooded paw in the beaming light above him. 

Star: B B B B, Balto (he whimpers) I I I think, we've gone the wrong way, lets go back. 

Balto: No, 

(Steele with his eyes glaring walks towards the gang) 

Balto: Hide. 

They scatter in all directions, except Star who doesn't seem to know where to go. 

He looks round frantically, but can't seem to move, as if he was attracted to Steele like a magnet, he looks directly into Steele's eyes. 

Star: woh! You've got bad breath, 

(Steele now towering over him, Star try's to back away) 

Steele: Not so fast little dog! 

Star: err, Ok maybe I should run away a little slower then, (star smiles widely and lets out a little laugh) he turns to run. 

Steele: ( Steele grabs Star by the neck) You know what. 

(Steele begins to run his fingers up stars through) 

Star: (star swallows hard) no what? 

Steele: (Steele looks straight into Stars eyes) did you see me kill that stupid, little, dog? 

Star: err, no, I didn't see a thing, (Star smiles widely again.) 

Steele: because if you did (he begins to tighten his grip) I'll pull your head off and use it as a bowling ball. 

Star: o k (star's rolls his eyes and passes out cos he cant breathe) 

Steele throws him back into a wall, where he drops unconscious to the floor, Steele wonders off. 

When Steele is out of sight Balto leaves his hiding place to go and investigate, he edges out of his hiding place slowly, keeping his ears focused for any noise, he moves slowly to where Star is laid down, Star's body is laying between 2 barrels, he is propped up against the wall, his head is laying on a barrel. 

Balto: Star, Star, (Balto turns to Jenna) 

Jenna: What? I don't know what to do. Poor Star. 

While Balto and Jenna were checking on Star, Kaltag and Nikki had gone to see the young dog that was murdered, It was a young husky, he had been torn at the stomach several times, and had many head wounds, he was laying flat on the concrete, there was lots of blood running down the lane into a small drain. 

Kaltag: Who could do such a thing? 

Nikki: Steele, that's who. 

Kaltag: But why, what did this dog ever to him? 

Nikki: I'm surprised he didn't kill Star. 

Balto: What's going on over oh my, that's horrid. 

Jenna: Whom did he belong to? 

Balto: I'm not sure, (Balto takes a deep sniff) I don't recognise that scent. 

Star: Hey what's that. Euh who's is it, (he also reaches forward to sniff it, but just faints and fall's face first into it's mangled body) 

He lifts his face up and shudders. Just then a dog came round the corner and saw Star with blood all over his face, and Balto with blood on his nose. 

Dog: Hey Balto, what you doing here, what's that? 

Balto try's to block the Dog's view of the mangled young Dog, but fails. 

Dog: Murders, Murders, every one of you. 

Balto: No, No we didn't do is. 

Dog: Stay back, don't come near me. 

He begins to run.  


Balto stands there, looking, he lets out a deep sigh and lowers his head, he turns to the others, they all look gob smacked, 

Star: Now what? 

He receives a hit on the head from Kaltag and falls unconscious to the floor. 

The next day Star is on top a dumpster behind the Butchers, he dives in and starts to forage, he lifts his head up with a chain of sausages in his mouth, and jumps down out of the dumpster. He takes a bite. 

Star: Yuk, it's gone off, oh well beggars can't be choosers. 

He begins to walk home, when two large dogs, and the dog from last night corner him off. 

Star: Hey, get out my way, I'm going home. 

Dog: (pointing at Star) That's him, that's the one. 

The two big Dogs come up to him. 

Star: No, No there my sausages, and you can't have any. 

Big dog 1: Oh, but we don't want the sausages. (Star begins to walk backwards and hits a wall ,he pins himself up against it.) 

Star: Well, ok well what do you want, I'll give you anything, just don't hurt me. 

Big dog 2: We wan't you little dog. 

Star: No, No, please I'll do anything; just don't take me away, NOOOOOOO! 

Star is dragged out of the alley screaming. He is dragged to the boiler room, where he finds Balto, Jenna, Kaltag, and Nikki. 

He is thrown into the boiler room screaming, the door is closed hard behind him, He decides to finish screaming and see who else is there, he looks around, Balto and Jenna are laid down on the floor, Nikki and Kaltag are off in the corner talking, He walks up to Balto who is now sat upright scratching himself. 

Star: Balto. 

Balto: Wwhatt Stttar. (As he continues to scratch himself) 

Star: What am I doing here? What are we doing here? What are we all doing here? 

Balto: Weell (he finishes scratching) Nikki and Kaltag are chatting about why we are here, and I'm here with Jenna, keeping her "warm". 

Star: I should have said, why are we here? 

Balto: Well, I think it's to do with that dog from the alley, thinking were murderers, he's told others, and now were being held prisoners, and waiting for a trial. 

Star: Oh is that all? We have to get the h*** out of here. 

Balto: and what? Be seen by everyone, were better off in here, you can't run away from your problems Star, you have to face them head on, otherwise they will taunt you for the rest of your live, the worst they can do is throw us out, achieving the exact same thing as running away, were better off staying here, where it's at least warm. 

Everyone is staring at Balto. 

Star: (in shock) You, you, you, shouted at me, but, you've never shouted at me before, now I really can trust no-one, (he turns to walk away in a corner of the room) 

Balto: Star, wait, I didn't mean to. 

Star: Oh yes you did, I could see it in your eyes, I thought I was your friend, I thought I could trust you, you've never shouted like that before, if I'm really such a pain, I'd rather be on my own, where I can't hurt anyone. 

Balto: Star, wait, please try to. Sorry, (Balto turns away, he's met by Jenna) 

Jenna: Oh don't worry Balto; he's just a little bit worked up about the whole situation. 

Balto: I know, but I feel as if ive let him down, I know he can be oversensitive, but I don't know what happened, it's as if something took over my body. I could have been a better friend. 

Jenna: Cold have been? You are a better friend than anyone else I know, trust me, he's just going through a tough time, just like the rest of us, just think before you speak and I'm sure you'll get along just fine. (Jenna gives Balto a warm smile and nuzzles him) 

Just then the door bursts open and a dog walks open, the door is closed and locked behind him. 

Judge: Hello, I am Judge, and funnily enough I will be your judge, I'm sure you know why your all here? Your all here because you all helped in the organised crime of murder, lucky for you we're not allowed to issue a death sentence, isn't it. 

Balto: Excuse me for interrupting, but we didn't do anything, we just got caught out in a carefully organized plan. 

Judge: How could you? How could you? Trying to lie to me, I wont tolerate that kind of thing in court. 

Balto: But we really, really, really didn't do it. 

Judge: Tell it to the Judge, Oh wait I am the Judge; I've always wanted to say that. 

Balto: We were framed. 

Judge: I'm sorry, save it for the trial, I will see you in court. 

Judge leaves the room; yet again the door is closed behind him. 

Balto: all we can do now is wait. 

After a while they begin to fall asleep, one by one they drop off, they are awakened by a loud bang at the door, Balto opens one eye to peer over, it was the Judge. 

Judge: Ok I'm about to give you the pre trial briefing, so pay attention. The jury are the ones who make the final.. ... 

The Trial. 

Dog: Now receding the honourable dog Judge. 

Judge: Ok order, order, (all the dog drop silent) lets have a look, Balto, Star, Kaltag, Nikki, and even Jenna, you have been accused of murder (the crowd looks gob smacked, Dog's begin to whisper to each other). 

Dog 1: I knew it; we should have never trusted that wolf. 

Dog 2: Once a wolf always a wolf. 

Dog1:It's a pity that we live in a world like this, but in my wildest dreams I would have never expected him. 

Dog2: Me neither, if you can't trust him, who can you trust? 

Judge: Order, order in my court, another outburst like that and I'll have you all hanged, (everyone gasps and holds their thoughts). How do you plead? 

Balto: (he briefly looks at the others) Not guilty. 

A member of the jury sands. 

Jury: The jury calls J Hughes to the stand. 

The Dog from the alleyway stands, he walks over to the stand. 

Judge: Now in your own words please tell us what happened on the night of the 3rd. 

Dog: I was on my way home from the evening meeting when I decided to take the long way home to get some food from the dumpster behind the butchers. 

, I came to a dark alleyway only a little way from my home when I Saw Balto and the others. He turned to look at me, and I could see it in his eyes, madness, he seemed to be foaming at the mouth, he looked right at me, I screamed and began to run but he soon caught up with me, he held a bloody paw above me, I quickly kicked him and ran for it. Star was even worse; he was smothered in blood all over his face. 

Judge: Do you have proof of this? 

Dog: Yes your honour, I do, I found this at the scene of the crime, it's a bit of Star's hair, and it's covered in blood. 

Judge: That's the most disgusting thing ive seen, take it away. Is that all Mr Hughes? 

Dog: Yes the prosecution rests. 

Judge: Thank you, the court would like to now call Balto to the stand, in your own words tell us what happens. 

Balto: Well there we were in an alleyway, and we heard. 

They go through each dog in turn as they tell the same story, except for Star who just seemed to freeze and say nothing. 

Judge: Well I'm sorry to say that in light of evidence I'm going to have to sentence you all to exile, I know it's a bit tough, but it's my job. You must have left Nome by 8 am tomorrow; you have 12 hours to say goodbye to loved ones. Court adjourned. 

Later on in Balto's house. 

Balto: But Jenna, how do I say goodbye to a small girl. 

Jenna: I don't know, but you can't leave just like that. 

Balto: I know but we have no choice. 

Rosy enters the room. 

Rosy: Hi Balto, what ya doing boy? (She asks inquisitively) 

Balto pulls at her sleeve to the couch, she sits down. 

Rosy: What's wrong boy? 

Balto looks right into her eyes. 

Rosy: Oh don't look at me like that. I wish I knew what's bothering you. 

He jumps on the couch with her, and licks her face; he then puts his head on her lap. Rosy begins to smooth him slowly and look down at him. 

Rosy: If only you could talk. 

Balto: If only you could understand. 

Jenna walks over to get smoothed as well, they sit by the warm fire, it buring brightly in the dark room, it's flames dancing and sparkling in the furnace. Straight bars form I'm front of the fire, now in the boiler room we see Star curled up in front of the boiler; he seems to be talking to himself. 

Star: Say good-bye to loved ones, Huh, my master won't even notice I'm gone. I've lost my only and best friend, no one would even notice if I were gone, just like a leaf in the wind, one moment it's there and next it's gone, blown away by the wind of life into a never ending pit of destiny. Life's pointless, just the pain and suffering we endure every day of our lives, the nagging, teasing taunting, life would be better without life, that's a point, life would be better without life, Star begins to think. 

Were in a dark street, a gas lantern is hung by a wooden pole there are tyre marks in the snow going down the street, there is a small pub with it's lights lit inside lighting up the corner, Kaltag walks along and stops by the pub. Nikki is walking the other way and they meet at the corner. 

Kaltag: Hey Nikki, where you going? 

Nikki: I'm going to get some stuff I left in the boiler room, how about you? 

Kaltag: I'm not saying good-bye it's to hard; I'm taking one last look at Nome close up, realising what were going to miss, and how much we should appreciate the things we already have. 

Nikki: That's good, but I really should be going now, I have much to do. 

Nikki walks off. 

Kaltag pauses for a second, 

Kaltag: However will we survive? 

It's the next morning, the wind is blowing, and the snow is lying thick on the ground, a dark road awaits them, a streetlight reflect dimly off the ice that has laid across the road. Shimmering, shining as it reflects a light glow off of Balto's amber eyes as he walks to the corner under the light and sits down. Jenna slowly walks in and sits next to him. 

Balto: How is she. 

Jenna: Sleeping, I didn't have the heart to wake her to say bye. I just kissed her and pulled her covers up a bit. 

Balto: I'm glad you didn't wake her; I wouldn't want to see her cry. 

Kaltag and Nikki walk and sit down. 

Kaltag: Balto, Jenna. 

Balto: Have you seen Star? 

Nikki: Yeh I saw him last night, he was sleeping in the boiler room, he said he wanted to see you, I don't know why. 

Star walks in slowly and also sits down. 

Balto: You wanted to see me? 

Star: Huh, oh yeh, I need to ask you something. 

Balto: What? 

Star: Not her, I will talk later. 

Balto: Why not now? 

Star: No, it's important to me, I can't talk now. 

Balto: Ok but I think we have to leave now. 

Star: Yeh I suppose so. 

Tim, Tim, Tim wake up, 

Me: What huh, what, (I yawn deeply.) 

Miss Steel: Tim, do I bore you, do I send you to sleep, am I really that boring? 

Me: err Oh no miss, of course not, in fact I find you so interesting, (Yawn) I might just, (SNORE I fall flat on my desk, my friend pokes me in the side with a compass) Your so interesting I might just fall asleep. 

Miss Steel: Ok class, now it's time to learn more about maths. 

To be continued I've already begun, so expect it by next week at the earliest. 

And if you wanted to know miss Steel is a real teacher, so yes you can use her name in other scripts, as I didn't create her. 

It took 5.15 hours, 5 cups of tea, 1 coffee, 5 slices of cake. (Ran out 7/1/03),2 packs o crisps/potato chips to make this script. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did making it. 

Back to the FanFics Section 


End file.
